


What Sorrow Brings

by NatashaRS



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve realizes that he has a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211819) by Cazdinal. 



> This was posted on my blog but I wanted to add it to AO3 too.

Steve rushed forward into the small, dimly lit cell and reached for Tony. He broke the cuffs around Tony’s hands and helped the battered man to his feet, placing his arm around his own shoulders and practically carrying him out.

“I’ve got him. Let’s complete this extraction. Widow, set off the detonators on my mark.”

He gave the signal as the security system flashed to life, and they barely made it out in time. There were no thoughts in his mind as he carried out the rescue mission, only feelings. Deep seated feelings that were once buried erupted with ten times the strength of a volcano and took over his entire being. All at once he wanted to kill everyone in sight, cry and scream into the darkness, and sink into the void in his gut. All at once, he felt regret.

Every moment he experienced with Tony flashed before his eyes. Every smile, every touch. Tony knew what his favorite type of bagel was. He had a whole room dedicated to Captain America memorabilia. He always had a smile for Steve. And it wasn’t just that. It was their synergy, the way they knew each other in battle and could work together efficiently without a single word passing between them. Steve would hold up his shield so that Tony could blast it with a unibeam, knocking everyone off their feet. He would dive off of towers and cliffs, not doubting that his friend would catch them. They were perfect together. They could read each other’s minds.

Even off the field, they were a team. Sometimes they’d sit in Tony’s workshop for hours as the engineer worked and the soldier drew. They’d share food and watch movies before tackling the press. They’d even lecture the younger superheroes as if they were their parents. Peter would sometimes call them “Mom and Dad.”

After Tony had been captured, Steve couldn’t suppress his feelings, his memories. And once he’d seen the battered face of his friend, everything suddenly seemed to make sense. It wasn’t just friendship. It was love. A true, eternal, unfaltering love.

Which is why, in Tony’s recovery room at the mansion, Steve kissed his friend. And, judging by the way that Tony kissed Steve back, the Iron Man did have a heart - a heart which felt the same.


End file.
